


Why Just Why?

by Lieserulerofall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieserulerofall/pseuds/Lieserulerofall
Summary: Reader wants to make a meal for the group but with the way they eat she needs to pull out the big guns. She heads to Sam’s Club to find all her goods without breaking the bank.





	Why Just Why?

There was a relaxing excitement in the air. Barely passed breakfast and the team was draped over various pieces of furniture, Sam was flipping through Netflix never really settling on a movie. No one seemed to mind though each was enjoying having a moment to do absolutely nothing. The group had decided that they would spend the day together but none really had the energy to actually plan anything besides sitting and watching some TV.

You came strolling in having left to grab a book, you survey the scene in front of you taking in the various positions available to you to sit. Suddenly an idea came to mind, it was something your family had always done on family nights.

“Hey how about I make dinner this evening? Nothing better than a home-cooked meal to round out a lazy day.” You watched the whole group perk up, like excited puppy dogs, you could almost see some tails wagging.

“Well, I guess that answers that question.” You giggle as the group nods their heads quickly. You set your book down on a side table. “Let me grab my purse, I have some shopping to do.” You pause swinging back around to take in the group. You realize that you have 2 super soldiers, a god, a hulk and a man with an apparent endless stomach. “I’m thinking Sam’s Club should have enough.” You start back towards your room.

Upon your return, Steve and Bucky are waiting each has a questioning look upon their face. “What is this Sam’s Club and why will it solve our feeding problem?” Steve asks timidly like he should know the answer but is ashamed to admit he doesn’t.

You place a hand on his shoulder, “Hey don’t sweat it, not everyone has experienced the greatness that is Sam’s Club. How about this why don’t you both come with me? Heavens knows I will probably need the 2 of you to get the stuff back here anyway.” You head to the elevator with your tagalongs. On your way to one of the world’s best places.

Pulling up to the building, Steve and Bucky can only take in the unassuming building. You climbed out calling to the boys. “Well come along, we can’t spend too much time here.”

They quickly followed. Grabbing a cart you flashed the front door man your card before heading inside. The boys slowly walked in behind her. When they finally got a clear view they stopped. Their jaws were dragging the floor trying to take in everything that was displayed in front of them.

“What? What is all this?” Bucky had a dumbfounded look on his face.

“This is the magic of Sam’s Club. It’s bulk buying at a cheaper cost. It’s usually for businesses that need supplies, or things for the office. A lot of this can be resold in individuals. If they are hosting events or just need something for the office. Of course, there are families that come here because they buy in bulk to save money and have plenty of mouths to feed. Hence why we came here.”

They weakly nod their heads. “So all this stuff is cheaper because you’re buying so much at once?” Bucky is still trying to wrap his head around the idea.

“Yup, it’s like a warehouse. So come on we have shopping to do.” You start to push the cart away only to find they haven’t followed. You backpedal, placing one of their hands on the side of the cart. “Ok, here hold on to the cart, Don’t let go I don’t want you to get lost.” You talk slowly so they could understand. They nod and start moving with the cart.

You start heading through the aisles not really paying any mind to what was there you were focused on sales and food. Unfortunately, the guys had to pick something up and ask why there needed to be so many of certain things. You were barely through half the store before you reached the clearance section of the store. You quickly worked through the area judging if the price was worth it or would this jacket look nice. You grabbed a couple shirts and a nice big pack of socks. The boys were looking over some shoes and t-shirts.

“What you think Stevie? This one or the blue one.” Bucky them up trying to decide.

“I don’t really know they both look nice though you do need a little more color in your wardrobe maybe do the blue.” Steve ponders.

You can’t help the laugh that comes out. “You both realize those shirts are only $4 each right?” They look down at the bin seeing the big sign attached to it.

They look at each other before they each grab one of each color. They follow up with a pair of shoes. They dive back in and come up with a couple random kitchen gadgets. Bucky holds up a milkshake blender. “Hey, Doll, may I get this, what does it do?”

“It makes milkshakes, of course, it makes them in larger batches but still. Also, we do have a blender that makes them.” You reply they were falling into the trap of a good deal.

“I know that but this makes just milkshakes, I don’t have to share with anyone. Also not having to worry about those weird “healthy concoctions that Steve makes us drink, mixing in either.” He affirms his decision before placing it in the cart.

Steve has a similar story though he has a dehydrator. He had heard something about making fruit into a yummy snack that he could take on missions, not having to eat so many granola bars. As you start to move away from both their hands found their way to the cart latching on once more. You couldn’t help but chuckle at them. They listened so well it was like shopping with the world’s best-behaved kids, they even had the constant what’s this questions to affirm it. Slipping your phone out you took a picture of the moment. You quickly send it to the group with the simple caption: Shopping with my boys! Couldn’t ask for more well-behaved kids.

You finally reach food and begin to pile things in. The guys found giant boxes of their favorite cereal and a few snacks they always have to constantly buy. You had finally decided to make pulled pork sandwiches with all the fixings. You strolled through the frozen aisles picking up cheesecake for dessert and a veggie blend.

Finally making it to fresh produce, Steve stocks up on different fruit he can use in his new machine. Bucky added items to add to his gallons of ice cream for tonight’s milkshakes. You focused on your meal, drifting to the meat selection you browse the pork butt. Steve and Bucky are still attached to the cart. You finally pick out 2 well-marbled pieces both about 15 lbs each. Bucky quickly comes over to grab both from you.

“Wow Doll, do we really need this much? I mean I know we eat a lot but this may be a bit excessive.” He places both in the cart anyway. You pass by the flowers taking a quick look before moving on to your final destination of bread.

“Yup, I have no doubt that once you try this there will be nothing left. If there is it won’t be there for long trust me.” Finally heading to bread you quickly pull a bag of white and wheat rolls to finish off your meal.

Checking out was quick and efficient as is the norm, the guys once again having to scoop their jaws up seeing the price. “No way, how could that only cost that? This is worth twice that amount.” Steve is trying to calculate everything but couldn’t find an answer.

“Like I said the magic of Sam’s Club. Let’s grab some lunch before we head back.” You escort them to the concession stand. “Hey is pizza alright with you guys?” Seeing their nods you grab a slice for each of you along with your cups. Bucky grabs the plates and Steve the cups going to fill them up, already knowing what each of you would drink, though you saw him pause at the sheer number of options to choose from.

Sitting across from Bucky, you place napkins and parmesan in the middle of the table. He is staring at the giant slice of pizza, trying to figure out the need to have a quarter of a large pizza for that price. “Why? Just why?”

Once again you chuckle, shrugging while taking in his astonishment. Eating in silence your group finishes quickly and exit the building and loading up the SUV before starting your trek back to the compound.

Grabbing a cart you walk the small horde of food in, you exit the elevator to see the rest seemingly in the exact same position as when you left. The only indicators of movement being some Chinese containers on the coffee table.

“Sooo, how did your shopping adventure go?” Nat asks sitting up.

Steve and Bucky look at each other and a glazed look comes over their faces. “It was… it was, yeah.” A sign escaping and having absolutely no words to describe what they had just gone through. “But look at all the things we got. Having moved their things to a separate table they showed the group their finds pride evident at the great price they found them at.

Making your way to the kitchen, you proceeded to start dinner. You couldn’t help but listen to the guys as they spun their adventure in the superstore. Getting caught up in the movements you fail to see Bucky sneak in beside you. You end up turning and bumping into him.

“Hey handsome, did you need something?”

“Nope came to check on my girl see if she needed any help and also thank her for a wonderful day so far.” With that, he pulled out a bundle of flowers.

“What? How?” You never even saw him pick them up let alone buy them.

“Master assassin remember?” He leans in a gives you a quick peck on the lips before stepping back.

“Well thanks for this and I should be good for now just want to get this pork cooking and then we should all be good to go.”

Thor stomps in interrupting your moment with Bucky. “What is this club belonging to Sam, how is it that it is so magical and may I get my own club as well?”

The group merely laughs and you can tell this was going to be a great day off.


End file.
